Touch Me, Taste Me
by Indifferently Different
Summary: In which Logan's seemingly infallible taste buds are put to the ultimate test. Slash. Logan/Chase; Chase/Logan.


"I'm always right. What's the point?"

"No. Let's go again. Put it back on."

Logan laughs, but ties the bandanna around his eyes again and slips back into darkness, the world around him sharper to his other senses.

He hears the scrape of the cup as it is pushed forward, feels Michael's hand stabilising his grip on the slidy plastic.

Logan lifts the cup to his lips and waits for the liquid to touch his taste-buds. He can already smell the flavour but says nothing.

He smacks his lips, and then smiles. "Cranberry-grape."

His smile widens as both Micheal and Chase make small noises of approval, and he pushes away the cup.

"Next one," Chase mutters, and Logan reaches forward for the next cup. Chase's fingers linger on his for a second too long, but again, he stays silent.

Logan slurps, licks his lips, ignores the way they tingle as he feels Chase's intent gaze on him.

"Apple-cherry," he declares, and his friends let out twin cries of amazement.

"Dude, that's incredible," comes Michael's awe struck voice, and Logan doesn't hear Chase's remark, so assumes he must have nodded his agreement, as he so often does, Jewish afro bobbing with muted enthusiasm.

"I could do this all day," Logan boasts as always, his gigantic ego ego inflated by the small praises. "I told you, I'm always right."

"Right," Chase says, his tone amused. Michael begins to snicker, and Logan, strangely vulnerable without his sight, puts up his guard- he knows they are up to no good.

"Here," Michael finally manages, "try this one."

Logan grips the cup and takes a swig of completely neutral liquid.

He frowns, appearing to observe the cup through the thick cloth over his eyes. "Nice try, guys. I'm not stupid. This is just plain water."

"Yeah," Chase replies, suppressing laughter, "but where's it from?"

Logan raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "The tap?"

"The toilet," his friends sputter, exploding into gut-clenching peals of mirth as Logan rips of the bandanna and lunges for their throats.

"Kidding!" Chase wheezes, gripping the counter as he doubles over, his shoulders heaving. "Just... Just kidding!"

Logan stomps off and doesn't speak to either of them for the rest of the day.

---

That night, Michael is out with his girl, and Chase is with Zoey.

Logan is alone.

He eyes the phone beside him, his fingers itching to call one of his best friends, to tell them how lonely he is now, how lonely he always gets, how his happiness from money only lasts so long, how much he realises he loves him and supposes he always has, how his pride would never allow him to dial, how he knows he never will.

He sighs and flops back onto the pillow, music playing in his ears. He doesn't hear the door open, but he senses the presence and he sits up to see Chase, eyes red, a weak smile on his face.

Logan's heart, which, despite popular belief, he has, clenches painfully.

Chase spies the black bandanna on the dresser, and picks it up as he makes his way over to Logan's bed and takes a seat.

Logan's heart speeds up as Chase, unusually silent, leans forward as he removes the headphones from his ears and brushes long wavy hair away gently, reaching around to tie the bandanna in place.

In his dark world once again, Logan hears the harshness of his breathing and tries to calm down, strange anticipation rushing through his veins.

Chase's warm hand is on his face, tracing the sharp angles of his features, the other on his shoulder and slowly making its way up his neck.

And if Logan hadn't been expecting this for months, he would've been so freaked out. But he knows Chase has been wondering, fantasising.

Logan's hands shuffle forward blindly until they collide with the rough denim of Chase's jeans, and he slides them up to Chase's chest, gripping the soft material between his fingers, feeling Chase's heart beating just as fast as his beneath his hands.

Chase freezes, and Logan thinks he may have taken it too far too fast before Chase relaxes again, and moves close enough for Logan to feel a clothed leg against his.

Logan can feel Chase's warm breath washing over his lips, and he bites one nervously. Chase makes a quiet noise that Logan chooses not to discern, focusing instead on the shiver he would have missed had his hands not had such a firm grip.

Chase's thumb finds its way across Logan's bottom lip, and in his suprise, Logan lets it go. Logan's heart jumps as Chase's nose bumps his and his lips close as he swallows thickly, his mouth dry. "Wait."

Logan knows it means so much more to him than it does to Chase.

"Do you want this?"

Chase stops.

It's so quiet, Logan imagines that he can hear Chase thinking.

And then Chase's lips brush his and move away, hesitant and unsure, and Logan's stomach twists up, down and around, and Chase has avoided his question. Logan's left hand sneaks up to Chase's hair, and he strokes through the tight curls as he coaxes Chase back to his mouth.

Their lips touch again, and then again, and then a rhythm begins- push, pull, press, yeild- and Chase offers Logan a taste, and Logan takes it eagerly, warmth sweeping through him in waves.

Chase pulls back, gasping a little, and breathes a question into Logan's ear. "What do you taste?"

Logan brings Chase back to his lips and kisses him again, searching for his answer.

Logan tastes tears and salt and orange TicTacs and pain and Zoey and heartbreak and lust and fear and a hundred other distinct flavours he'll have to figure out with time, but he only says one thing. "Perfection."

Chase smiles against his lips and whispers, "You're wrong." Because he knows he'll be going back to Zoey in the morning, and he knows Logan knows it too.

Logan says nothing, but he gives a sad smile, because he knows he's always right.

* * *

**A/N: I saw the beginning of this on Nick the other day, and the idea popped straight into my head. I couldn't stop laughing when they said the toilet water bit in the show- Logan's face killed it.**

**Please, leave a review. :D You lot inspire me.**


End file.
